PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Administrative Core The Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center SPORE in Gastrointestinal (GI) Cancer Administrative Core will support all GI SPORE cancer-related research projects and investigators by managing SPORE resources, communication and outreach, and by fostering interactions among investigators, collaborators, other VICC SPOREs, other GI SPOREs, the patient and advocate community, and the National Cancer Institute. This management and support will be accomplished by administrative and scientific meetings of GI SPORE investigators with oversight provided by the Internal and External Advisory Boards.